


New and Not New

by Malvolia



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvolia/pseuds/Malvolia
Summary: Drakken apologizes to Shego for the unsolicited botanical embrace at the U.N. He knows how easily embarrassed she is, but when she denies it, there's only one way to prove his point...
Kudos: 5





	New and Not New

“Well, _that_ was new,” Shego grumbled as the door of the lair swung shut behind them. She kicked her high heels into the corner and massaged her cheeks. “I haven’t had to smile that much since I was on Team Go.”

Drakken caressed the medal on his chest, then pulled it over his head and held it out to her. “Come on, try it on.”

She put her hands out in a negative. “If I didn’t want to try it on back at the shindig with all the cameras, why would I want to try it on here?”

“I just thought, now that we’re home, you’d…” he trailed off, trying to place the strangely uncertain expression on her face. “Now that we’re back at the lair, I mean…” He had seen it before, but he couldn’t remember where. “Shego!” he huffed. “Precisely because there _aren’t_ any cameras.”

She rolled her eyes, but accepted the medal and slipped it over her head. “Heavy.” She held the medal in both hands, turning it to catch the dim light. “Nah.” In one smooth motion, she removed it and tossed it to him. He fumbled to catch it. “I don’t think bling is my thing, Doc.”

“This is yours, too, you know,” he said awkwardly, hanging it back around his neck. “I wouldn’t have it without you.”

“Don’t get all sentimental on me, Drewbie. I didn’t save the world for the accolades and the photo ops.”

He scratched his head. “Sorry about that, by the way.”

“Not a problem,” she said, gesturing to her dress. “I went prepared.”

“But not for the...um…” He pointed to the back of his neck. “Twisting...viney…”

“Ah.”

“Sorry. I know you embarrass easily.”

Shego guffawed. “ _I_ embarrass easily? When have I ever?”

“Tonight!” he protested. “And on the spaceship!”

“The spaceship? Uh, pretty sure that was _you_ embarrassed to hug _me_.”

And _that_ was where he’d seen that unsure, very un-Shego-like expression before. “So you _were_ going to hug me.”

“I thought you might have died.”

“And you missed me?”

“No!” she snapped. “I just hate job hunting.” She tossed her hair and folded her arms, glaring at him.

“I wasn’t embarrassed!” he asserted.

She quirked an eyebrow.

“Not as embarrassed as you, anyway!”

“I’m so sure,” she said, voice dripping sarcasm.

“Ooooo...Shego!” he shouted. “Just you watch!”

And maybe medals and flashbulbs made him insane, because the next thing he knew he had thrown his arms around Shego. She went still for a second, then squirmed until her hands were free, and he prepared to be blasted, but in the next second her arms were around him, too.

“You’re more embarrassed than I am,” she said.

“Am not,” he grunted.

“You’re turning purple.”

He shook his head, calling her bluff because he could feel her forehead burrowed into his shoulder. “Lies, you can’t even see my face from there.”

Silence.

“You’re going to get embarrassed by this far quicker than I will,” he needled. She simply tightened her grip.

“Shego,” he hazarded slowly, another few moments later, “we don’t have to keep saving the world.”

“Good,” she said, her voice muffled. “The pay is horrible.”

He shrugged. “On the other hand, a few research labs approached me tonight and offered me substantial salaries to come work for them.”

She stiffened. “Oh. I guess if you _want_ to save the world, it’s your funeral.”

“It could be dangerous work,” he said. “I’d probably need to hire a bodyguard.”

She scoffed, but she also relaxed, her fingers splaying out across his back. “Probably can’t afford a quality bodyguard on a good guy’s salary.”

“I certainly couldn’t pay anything near what she was worth.”

Shego lifted her chin to his shoulder and curled her fingers into his coat. “Lucky she hates job hunting so much.”

“Yes,” he said, leaning his cheek against her hair. “That’s very lucky.”

They stood like that for a long time. Waiting for somebody to get embarrassed, of course. Neither of them wanted to be the first to back down.

( _Some_ things weren’t new.)


End file.
